Secrets & Tragedy
by MBrabs1996
Summary: Skye and Grant have been dating for not even a year, everything should be perfect, right? Are they ready for obstacles coming their way? Skye is keeping secrets, and everyone knows that secrets often lead to tragedy. R
1. Surprises

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is my first Agents of SHIELD fanfiction! It might be a little OOC because well, it's a little early to get an idea of what the characters are like. Skye and Ward are dating in this fic, and it takes place about...eight months we'll say, after 1x02. If y'all read my "Slipped Away" Clintasha fic...it might be kinda like that. **

Skye sat in her bunk on the plane reading her favorite book, waiting for Grant to get back from HQ. She urgently needed to tell him something, and this was something that couldn't be held off any longer.

It had been about eight months since she joined SHIELD, and eight months since she nearly betrayed them, only turning back to their side when she realized who the real "good guys" were...especially Grant. The two had started dating shortly after Peru, and anyone who saw them could say it was serious.

_How am I going to tell him? We've only been together for less than a year! We're not ready for these...things. _She thought, putting the book down and sitting up, putting her head in her hands.

"Skye? Are you alright?" Jemma asked, startling her out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine. Just thinking...what is it?" Skye asked, looking at the English woman with a curious gaze.

"Agents Romanoff and Barton would like to know if you want to spar with them, seeing as Agent Ward is busy." She answered, crossing her arms in front of her.

"No, I can't...i'm having woman...issues."

_Lies._

"Oh...do you need anything, then?"

Skye sighed.

"Simmons, do you think the age difference between Agent Ward and I is...awkward?"

Jemma smiled.

"Well, you know what they say? Age is just a number! Besides, I think you two are cute together. It's only nine years difference. You're not sixteen for christ sakes!" She explained, making Skye smile.

_Can't argue with that..._

"Thanks, Simmons."

As soon as Simmons left, Agent Ward came in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What did Simmons want?" He asked, grabbing her hand gently in his.

"To see if I wanted to spar with Barton and Romanoff. I said no." She answered, putting her head on his shoulder, sighing.

Since joining SHIELD, the twenty-one-year-old had come a long way from that hacker girl living in a van down a back alley. Not only was she smart, but she was beginning to become an exceptional fighter with everyones help.

"What's bothering you?"

Skye looked up at him, eyes wide.

"How do you know somethings bothering me?"

"Skye, not only am I a specialist at diffusing bombs, but i'm also a woman specialist, and I know when something is wrong."

"Can't agree with that logic...a woman specialist? Really? Nevermind. Nothing's wrong, alright? I just need to figure things out." She said, getting frustrated with him.

Grant sighed and got up, heading to the lounge.

Just before Skye was about to chicken out completely, she stood up, blurting out the words that she had been wanting to tell him all week.

"I'm pregnant."

**A/N: Oh wow...I just realized that almost every story I have, a character gets pregnant. *facepalm* welp...let me know what y'all think. Please review :) No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome.**


	2. Decisions

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, hope y'all like it!**

Grant just looked at Skye as if she had two heads, unsure of what to say.

He had not been expecting this.

Not at all.

"Are you sure?" He asked, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Really? I tell you that i'm pregnant and all you say is; _are you sure? _Seriously?" Skye asked, scoffing as she sat back down on the bed, head in her hands.

"I'm sorry? What do you want to do?" Grant asked, trying to put an arm around her shoulders, only to be roughly pushed away.

"You're asking me what I want to do, now!?What the hell?" She growled, standing back up and pacing back and forth, on the verge of tears.

Grant just looked confused.

"Well, it's your body. You're choice. Technically, I don't have a say in it, but, whatever you want to do, i'll stand by you."

The woman sighed and started pacing once more, turning to see Leo and Jemma eating popcorn in Leo's bunk, watching the argument with interest and amusement.

"What the hell are you two looking at!?" She snapped, the hormones already kicking in.

Fitz and Simmons dropped the bowl of popcorn in shock, suddenly afraid for their lives as they scrambled for the stairs leading to the lab, Simmons mumbling something about the hormones kicking in faster than they usually do.

Skye rolled her eyes and turned back to Grant, who's mouth was wide open in shock.

Never had he seen her snap at someone like that.

"You think that's bad? Boy you're in for hell."

"So, we're keeping the baby?" He asked slowly, careful not to hit a soft spot.

"Yes...but only if you want to."

"Yes I want to! I was hoping you'd actually make that choice...shocking, I know. Grant Ward, who's always expressed his...distaste for children, wants a baby." He said, pulling his girlfriend back into his lap.

"You realize we have to tell Agent Hill, right?" He added after several minutes of awkward silence.

Skye groaned.

"Why?" She whined, brown eyes boring into Grant's hazel ones.

"Well geez, let's think about that...maybe because she's the director of Human Resources?"

"But can't we tell Director Fury instead? Maria scares me..." She answered, trailing off as the man sent her an incredulous look.

"Fury's in the...erm...sky."

Skye's eyes widened.

"You mean..." She asked, trailing off as she pointed a finger upwards.

"No. Not in that way. And yet you're a genius hacker...nevermind...the answer to your question is no. We have to tell Agent Hill."

Skye groaned for the umpteenth time that day.

Shit.

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review :) ideas for future chapters are always welcome!**


	3. Coulson & Agent Hill

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Agent Hill pursed her lips in annoyance as she looked at the two sitting across from her.

"Please tell me when this happened so I can understand better." She ordered, sighing as she put her head in her hands.

"Remember that mission we were sent on to Brazil last month? Well, since it was just going to be a quick get in, get what we need, and get out mission, Coulson had us stay behind and keep watch while he, May, and Fitz and Simmons went to go to the location...we did keep watch at first, don't get me wrong, but we got thirsty so we took out some beer and then one thing lead to another..." Skye explained, trailing off as Agent Hill scowled at her.

"So...let me get this straight...while you and him," She started, motioning between the two of them, "were supposed to keep watch, you got drunk and had sex?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Yep. Sounds about right."

Maria sighed.

"These are the reasons why we have rules against relationships between Agents, not only do we have to fill out a crap load of paper work, something I hate doing, but now I have to deal with Director Fury."

"Well, what about Barton and Romanoff? You and Steve?"

"Barton and Romanoff are partners and don't let it interfere while they're in the field. And Steve? He's an Avenger and they're hardly Agents." She explained, sighing once more.

"What's your plan?"

"Well, we decided that Skye would be...in the field, until about six months. Then she'd take her leave the baby is three months old...she'd still be on missions with us...just staying on the plane, where it's safe. I would keep on working until she has the baby then take a month off unless i'm needed."

Agent Hill nodded, filling out the information in her computer.

"How did Skye convince you of this?" She asked, her smoky grey eyes looking up at them curiously as she drummed her finger tips against the cold surface of the desk.

"Uhm...I may or may not have...incapacitated him." Skye answered, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"You sat on me, putting all your body weight on me so I couldn't push you off, and tried to smother me with a pillow until I agreed..." Grant said, trailing off as Maria scoffed.

_I work with a bunch of children..._

"I don't want to know how she managed to do that. You're dismissed. Just go tell Coulson before someone else does."

Not even half an hour later, Skye and Grant sat back on the plane in the lab, Coulson pacing in front of them as Fitz and Simmons worked on some tests. The two couldn't tell if Coulson was annoyed, angry, happy, or a combination of all three. His facial expression was blank and it almost scared them.

"Coulson?"

Jemma was the first to break the silence as she looked up from what she was doing.

"How did this happen?" He asked looking at the pair.

"Well, when a man and woman love eachother very much_" Skye started, only for Coulson to cut her off with a glare.

"I know _how _this happened, but I need to know _HOW__!" _He asked, sighing.

"Short version? We were keeping watch and we drank a little too much and then screwed around." Skye stated, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Well, that changes things, doesn't it? Remind me never to let you two keep watch again...at least together." Coulson said, moving to the automatic doors.

_That was easier than I thought it was gonna be..._She thought.

"Oh, Agent Ward...Skye?" Coulson asked, turning around to face them.

"Yes sir?"

"Congratulations."

That was all the older Agent said as he turned around and left, everyone watching his retreating form in silence as he went into the cockpit. Undoubtedly telling Agent May.

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review, they make me happy :)**


	4. Mission

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update last night, I was sick yesterday! I may or may not update tomorrow cause I have this thing at school that lasts from 10 PM to 6 AM. Enjoy!**

Over the next two weeks, all was quiet, no dangers to the human race or SHIELD, no green rage monster issues, or anything that may cause any damage.

Until one day, that is...

"Got a mission. We have a suspicious shipment in an abandoned apartment building." Coulson said, throwing some files in front of Skye and Ward as he, Agent May, and the two scientists joined them.

"Explosives?" Grant asked, picking up the files and looking them over.

"Possible. Might be something different all together. We have reason to suspect HYDRA. They have a hostage by the name of Rikki Falco."

Skye's head snapped up at this and grabbed the file from Grant.

In the file was a picture of a woman around Skye's age, her black hair covered her dark green eyes.

"Do you know her?"

"Barely. We were in a foster home together when we were sixteen before I was...let go. She goes to med school part time, I believe. I'm not sure what HYDRA wants with her though." Skye answered, looking over the information carefully.

"When was the last time you spoke with her?"

"I skyped with her about two weeks ago."

Coulson nodded and walked over to the cockpit with Agent May, who followed behind briskly. Neither giving any indication as to what that was all about.

Moments later, everyone sat around the table, trying to come up with the best plan to get in and get out with very minimal injuries.

"Well, we can't really go in without breaking any international laws." Fitz said, sighing as he looked at the poorly drawn map of the warehouse.

"Well, the shipment containers and Rikki are being kept on the top floor of the warehouse, right? How about Coulson and Agent May keep watch outside, and Grant and I will go in with Fitz and Simmons, grab the shipment and Rikki, and get out?" Skye asked, growing tired of the arguing that would soon follow.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Melinda said, looking over at Coulson, who sighed.

"I guess we could do that..." He said, trailing off as he looked at Grant for some type of agreement.

"As long as I can be with Skye and make sure that she's not hurt, I don't mind." Grant said, not wanting to disagree with Skye and risk getting smothered by another pillow.

"Okay, then it's settled."

A little more than an hour later, the plan landed at the airfield in Argentina, and everyone wasted no time in leaving the safety of the air craft, heading towards the direction of the complex

Skye, Grant, and the two scientists watched anxiously as Agent May and Coulson worked diligently to bound and gag the guards, Melinda adding a swift kick to the head for good measure.

Coulson nodded to Skye and Ward, who ran into the building, Fitz and Simmons following cautiously behind.

"So, where are the_" Grant started, only being cut off when he saw something in the distance. Skye followed his gaze in the dimly lit warehouse and saw the concrete stairs to the upper twenty or so levels were broken, bits and pieces of concrete spread out in every direction.

"Looks like they broke the stairs with some type of dynamite." Fitz said, his head snapping in the direction of someone shuffling objects around, and they saw Skye moving a bunch of crates together, as if to make stairs, to get up to the cat walk, which would in turn, get them to stairs that weren't broken, and up to the top floor.

Skye climbed up them in ease as Grant followed her while Leo and Jemma had stunned looks on their faces.

"Skye! Should you even be doing this in your condition? This is so stupid and reckless!" Grant whispered urgently, trying to climb up faster towards the long black catwalks.

"Then why are you following me, Grant?" She asked, looking back down at her boyfriend, seeing him roll his eyes as Fitz and Simmons finally snapped out of their shock and started to follow.

"I don't freaking know!" He exclaimed as they finally reached the catwalks and waited for the other two and were finally able to take the stairs.

"The shipment and Rikki are on the last floor. I don't think they're expecting us...unless we tripped on a silent alarm or something..." Fitz said, trailing off as he struggled to catch his breath, heading towards the staircase, taking care not to fall off the beams.

Skye ran up ahead of them, running down the long corridor as they reached the last floor, until it came to a door at the end of the hallway, a supply closet, with two guards standing in front of it.

Agent Ward pushed Skye, Fitz, and Simmons down into another hallway, allowing for them to peer around the corner without being seen.

"Everything...and Rikki, is being held in there."

"No, really? The question is, how do we dispatch of these guards without alerting the rest of HYDRA we're here? I highly doubt there are only four members of HYDRA in this whole complex." Simmons explained, looking at Fitz who reached into his back pack and pulled out an object that appeared to look like a grenade.

"What are you doing?"

Leo didn't respond, only peered around the pale blue wall as he pulled the pin and threw the object as hard as he could.

Everyone ducked as the grenade exploded, but instead of the guards being blown to pieces, smoke came out of it, confusing the guards, and the Agents.

The Agents didn't seem to know what was happening or what Leo's plan was until the guards fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Knock out gas?" Simmons asked, looking at her partner in awe.

"Something of the sort." He answered, earning a pat on the back from Grant and a high five from Skye.

The plan was in action.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter isn't any good! Please review :) **


	5. Injured

**A/N: Y'all are probably gonna hate me for this chapter! But anyway...enjoy!**

The four of them ran up to the supply closet door.

Grant anxiously tried the door knob, to find that it was indeed locked and there was no key to it.

"Locked...Skye?" He asked, looking at the brunette, who sighed and pulled a bobby pin out of her long hair, bending down to pick the lock.

"We're in." She said, hearing the lock click open as she forced the door open with ease. The room was dark, dark enough that they could just barely see the shipment in the dim light that came from the open window. It gave them enough light to see a young woman tied to a chair.

Skye rushed forward to untie the woman, who's blue eyes widened.

"Thought you'd never see me again, huh?" She asked, smirking as Agent Ward untied Rikki's hands.

"Skye? You have to get out of here!"

"Not until we get you out." She said, nodding to Leo and Jemma, who hastily put the shipment on a cart that just so happened to be in there, and wheeled the boxes out.

"No, you don't understand. I'm in here because of you!" Rikki exclaimed, brushing a strand of her black hair out of her pale face, her blue eyes wide with fear.

"What are you talking about?" Grant asked, looking at the woman.

"The reason that HYDRA took me hostage is because they need Skye! It's a trap!" She said, standing up and gasping when she saw a group of men in the doorway.

"Well, Skye. Long time no see." One of the men said.

"Marco, it's definitely been awhile." She said, backing up with Grant towards the open window, moving to stand precariously on the ledge, nodding to Rikki who had made her way to the doorway, allowing the other woman to flee without being noticed.

"You know him?" Grant asked.

Skye shrugged.

"I may or may not have dated him in highschool."

Marco sighed, rolling his bright green eyes, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of his face.

"Yes, and you broke my heart. That's not the reason I want you, however. The leader wants you, someone of the rising tide, who can hack with ease."

"Oh really? And when he's through with her? That's right, he'll just kill her when he gets what he wants." Grant said, moving to get down from the window sill.

"No, there's too many to take down on your own." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, what do you expect me to do?" Grant said, staring at her in disbelief.

Skye peered out the open window, twenty stories below.

"Jump." She ordered, allowing for Agent Ward to give her an; _are you fucking kidding me? _Look.

The twenty-one-year-old rolled her eyes and elbowed him out the window, quickly following after him.

Marco and his men ran over and found no trace of them.

"After them!" He ordered, running out after the guards.

Meanwhile, Skye and Grant were hanging from a ledge five stories below.

"Nice plan, Skye, now what do you suppose we do?"

Skye thought for a moment.

"Remember when I first started training and I was complaining about doing pull ups?" She asked, and started to pull herself up unto the ledge.

Grant just stared at her in shock.

"The one time you listen, are you serious?"

Skye rolled her eyes.

"Very. Now come on, better get started on those pull ups." She said, already nearing the window that they had fallen out of, only for her hand to slip.

Skye fell, only for the Agent to grab her hand in the knick of time, allowing for him to climb ahead of her after making sure she had a firm grip on the ledge next to him.

Agent Ward was the first to reach the window, helping Skye up as he climbed through the opening onto solid ground.

"That was a close one. You should listen more often." Grant said.

Skye smiled in response, until her brown eyes widened.

"Grant, look out!" She shouted in alarm.

Grant turned and fired three bullets towards the open doorway as a silver dagger wizzed past him.

The other man dropped to the ground, dead.

"Grant." Skye choked, causing him to turn around at how weak she sounded.

The Agents eyes widened as he saw his girlfriend clutching the knife that was lodged deeply in her stomach.

**A/N: I know, y'all probably hate me now! Please review :)**


	6. Quick Thinking

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter isn't any good. I was up all night for this senior lock-in at my school. Meaning, all seniors are locked inside of the school from 10 PM to 6 AM playing games and stuff. Sleeping isn't allowed. Lol. Enjoy!**

Skye collapsed into Agent Ward's arms, already she had lost a lot of blood and was starting to drift into unconsciousness. Grant carefully took the knife out of Skye's stomach, just below the rib cage, earning a groan of protest from her.

"Skye, look at me. You have to stay awake, keep your eyes on me." Grant said, taking off his white t-shirt and pressing it down on the wound.

"Agent Ward, what's going on?" May asked into the comm link.

"We need a medical evacuation for Skye. May, how fast can you get the plane back to HQ?" He asked, keeping his voice calm and steady, for Skye's sake.

"Fast. But not fast enough. If she's as badly injured as I think she is, we'll have to risk bringing her to a hospital in the city. There's one about an hour away from here." She answered, keeping her composure as she always did.

Ward nodded, briefly forgetting no one could see him.

"Skye, stay awake."

"It hurts...the baby..." She choked, tears streaming down her face.

"You're both gonna be alright. Just focus on the sound of my voice." He assured her, picking her up bridal style, he worked his way back down to the first floor, holding the t-shirt tightly to the knife wound.

"What happened?" Rikki asked once they had gotten out, rushing to Skye's side.

"She's been stabbed. We need to stop the bleeding and get her to the hospital." He said, placing her on the ground, putting Skye's head gingerly in his lap as Agent May took of her leather jacket and applied more pressure.

"Well, if we had a spider web..." Fitz started, trailing off as Simmons rolled her eyes.

Leo ignored her and continued.

"A spider web. It's scientifically proven that if you put a spider web on a wound, it will heal it faster."

"Can't we take the plane back to base?" Simmons asked.

Ward and May shook their heads as Coulson began to speak.

"She'd die before even reaching the states. She's too weak to travel for eighteen hours. She'll need an Argentinian hospital. We can make it if we're fast enough." Coulson said, looking at the blood soaked t-shirt and jacket, almost as if he was nervous, which wasn't like Coulson.

"But isn't it against protocol to go to a hospital? We risk everyone finding out about our OP and we're supposed to keep it quiet." Simmons said.

"Well, it's a risk we'll have to take. You leave that to me, I can get everyone at the hospital to keep quiet."

Everyone looked at Skye, who was deathly pale and shaking; a clear indicator that she was beginning to go into shock.

"We need to move. Fast." Fitz said, and in a flash, everyone moved towards the van, unaware that Marco was watching from the roof with one of his guards.

It was definitely going to be touch and go, if she survived the night.

When the group had gotten to the hospital, an Argentinian Doctor in his mid twenties by the name of Doctor Santiago immediately rushed to meet them with a stretcher.

Grant placed Skye on the stretcher gently as Coulson began to speak in fluent Spanish.

"Hola, mi nombre es Agente Phill Coulson. Estamos con SHIELD."

Doctor Santiago nodded and started to look over Skye, who looked increasingly distressed.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" He asked, shining a light into the woman's eyes before briefly removing the t-shirt and jacket to survey the wide, bloody gash.

"Fue apuñalada. Ella es de veintiún años de edad. Ninguna familia. Seis semanas de embarazo. Fecha de nacimiento es vientitres de Septiembre diecinueve-noventa y dos." Coulson answered, earning a stunned look from the other man.

"Nombre?"

"Su nombre es Skye..." He stopped short, no one knew what her last name was since they couldn't find anything on her.

Coulson shared a look with Ward, as if they were thinking the same thing.

"Ward...Su nombre es Skye Ward." He finished, earning a brisk thank you as Doctor Santiago rushed Skye in to surgery.

All they could do was wait.

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Sorry if any of the spanish is wrong, i'm still a little rusty at it. Please review :)**


	7. Breakdown

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't give you a translation for the Spanish! So basically: Coulson: Hello. My name is Agent Phil Coulson. We're with SHIELD. Dr: What happened? Coulson: She was stabbed. She's 21 years old and her date of birth is September 23****rd**** 1992. She's six weeks pregnant. Dr: Name? Coulson: Skye Ward. There you go! Next time I will have the translation at the end of the chapter!**

Skye awoke in a great deal of pain, dazed, the events of how she ended up at the hospital a blur. Skye placed her hands on her stomach, brown eyes widening when it all came back to her. She remembered the knife, the pain, the blood. Everyone's calm voices assuring her that everything would be alright.

Everything.

She sat up, ignoring the pain that shot through her torso and gently lifted up the hospital gown. Just below her ribcage was a gastly scar, about six inches in diameter. It hurt like hell when she touched the ragged wound, the stitching so precise, so perfect.

The woman looked up as Doctor Santiago came in with Coulson and the others, causing her to gently put the gown back over her stomach, tears pricking at her eyes.

"Skye! You gave us all a scare. How do you feel?" Grant asked, putting a change of clothes on the counter by the sink as he grabbed a chair and sat down beside her.

"The baby? Is the baby alright?" She asked, ignoring him and looking at the Doctor and Coulson, who spoke briefly in Spanish, ignoring her confused face.

Coulson nodded at Doctor Santiago and turned back to her, giving a soft smile.

"The baby is fine. The blade of the knife tore through the uterus, but just barely missed the fetus. Had the blade hit three to five centimeters lower, you most certainly would have lost the baby." Coulson translated, causing Skye and Ward to sigh in relief.

More Spanish.

_Does this Doctor not speak English? _She thought, exchanging a look with Ward, who shrugged in response.

"Dr. Santiago also apologizes for the pain. They couldn't give you any anesthesia or pain killers because of the baby."

Skye nodded in response and rolled her eyes as Dr. Santiago turned and started speaking to Coulson once more before bidding a final farewell and leaving the room.

"He said for the pain he'll prescribe something safe for your condition…he also said something about a spider web."

Fitz raised his arms, lips pursed as he turned to look at Simmons as if to say 'I told you so!'

"I told you spider webs are proven to help heal wounds!" He exclaimed, giving Simmons a look as she rolled her eyes.

"Fitz, no one carries spider webs on them. Most webs are laced with the arachnids poison to kill their prey faster. So had we done that, the wound would have gotten infected." She argued, then turned to Skye, "would you put a spider web on a wound?"

"Uhm..how about no? Only an idiot would be stupid enough to do that!" She said, giving them an 'are you kidding me?' look as Fitz sank back in defeat.

"When can we leave?"

"Dr. Santiago said as soon as you woke up."

Skye looked confused.

_That's weird…I thought I'd have to stay for a few days before leaving…_

"How long was I out?"

Everyone rubbed the back of their heads and looked around as if they hadn't heard her.

"Simmons?"

"About a week or so…" Simmons said, watching as Skye took a sip from her water, doing a spit take when she heard that.

"A week? I've been out of it for a week? You couldn't have just given me one of those shock machines and shocked me awake?" She asked, getting out of the bed before anyone could stop her and grabbing the clothes Grant had put on the counter, heading for the bathroom to get changed.

"Skye? What's wrong?" Grant asked, shaking the locked door handle.

"I want to get out of Argentina as fast as possible." She said, opening the door and walking briskly to leave the room, the group following behind.

"Skye? What the hell is wrong?" Melinda asked as everyone watched her fill out the release papers.

"I just don't want to be here for another minute."

"But why?"

No answer.

"Is it because of that man that we saw Skye? Marco?" Grant asked carefully, and with good reason.

Skye slammed her fist down on the reception desk and sighed shakily, startling the Argentinian receptionist.

"Sorry." She said, stepping back stunned, before turning on her heel and running out of the double doors of the hospital, ignoring the throbbing pain in her stomach once more.

She needed to get out of here.

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Yes, the baby is alive, I'm not that mean! Please review :) ideas for future chapters are always welcome.**


	8. Safe

**A/N: Hey guys! So, here's this chapter! Enjoy! **

Skye continued running deeper into the city, hopefully heading in the direction of the airfield. She kept running until her wound hurt so much that she had to stop and lean against a brick building, clutching it exasperatedly.

"Skye!" A voice called faintly, causing her to turn around and see Grant running in her direction.

Skye turned her back to him and continued running, albeit, not as fast as when she had left the hospital in a rush. All she wanted to do was get back to the plane, out of the public eye where she felt vulnerable.

"Skye, stop!" Grant continued to call, picking up his pace, closing the rest of the distance between the two of them as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into an alley.

The girl continued to put up a fight against him, elbowing him in the stomach multiple times, earning a grunt of pain from him, but he was much bigger and stronger than she was.

"Let go!" She exclaimed, continuing to struggle.

"Skye, babe, stop fighting. You're going to open the knife wound or hurt the baby. Please. The last thing I want to do is give you a sedative." He pleaded, albeit calmly.

Hearing this, Skye stopped fighting and relaxed in his grip, turning around to hug him, her head resting just below his chin.

"What was that all about at the hospital?" He asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

Skye pulled away and looked up at him, brown eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Marco. His father is the leader of HYDRA. One of them anyway, barely around to spend time with him because he was always traveling, so he lived with his Aunt. Marco and I dated for a year and a half before I dropped out. He physically and emotionally abused me throughout the relationship, all while still telling me he loved me. He partly did it because everyone who claimed to care for him stabbed him in the back repeatedly. He had sworn me to secrecy seeing as I had mistakenly found out about his Dad's job. As soon as I turned sixteen, I broke up with him and bought a van from a friend of my then foster family, with the money I had earned of course, and left. HYDRA's always needed me. Ever since they learned I could hack into almost anything." She explained, finally letting the tears fall.

Grant embraced her, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"Shh. It's alright, we'll put a stop to HYDRA. We'll put a stop to any organization that's a threat. That's partly our job. Find threats and dispose of them." He assured her, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"It's no use. HYDRA is no better than other terrorist groups like HAMAS or Al Qaeda. It won't matter how many of them are killed or put behind bars. They won't stop until they get what they want." She said, wiping the tears from her face.

"Skye, I will do whatever it takes to protect you and the baby. I will die for you if it meant knowing you were safe."

Skye nodded and gave a small smile, hugging him once more.

_I'm safe now. Everything will be okay._

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review :)**


	9. Lilith

**A/N: Hey guys! In this chapter, y'all might wonder why Natasha and Clint are here...they have a minor role in this story, probably in it for a chapter or two. I figured since they're apart of SHIELD, they should have some part in this. Feel free to give constructive criticism! Although, don't put anything like, "you jump back and forth in this story like a monkey with epilepsy and ADHD playing leap frog!" I've actually gotten a review like that before -_- anywho, enjoy!**

After everyone had gotten back onto the plane, it took another hour to convince Skye to take her pain killers. They could see why she was reluctant, she didn't want to take anything that could potentially hurt the baby.

In the end, it was Agent Ward that managed to persuade her.

Skye sat on the couch as they landed to refuel, watching as Coulson left the air craft to speak to a couple who appeared to be in their late twenties. The woman had short, curly bright red hair and was wearing a dark, navy blue shirt with guns in the holsters attached securely to her light blue jeans, she appeared to be pregnant from the looks of it. The man had dark blonde hair that almost looked brown to Skye, wearing loose black jeans and a black t-shirt that appeared to be tight on him. With the couple, stood a little girl with pale blonde hair and a fair complexion of about four or five-years-old.

"Hey, Grant? Is that Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton?" She asked, nodding her head towards the window and motioning for Grant to join her.

"Yeah, I think they have to go to Romania with Agent Hill to solve some...problems." He explained.

Skye looked confused.

"But isn't she pregnant from what Coulson told us when we got on the plane back in Argentina? Like six months along or something?"

"Yeah, but she's just like you. Stubborn, but, un like you, she scares everyone. It's not a dangerous mission. She's also a highly skilled assassin, so it's alright."

"What's the misson?" She asked, briefly looking away from the window.

"That's classified."

Meanwhile, Coulson walked along the airfield with Natasha and Clint as the little girl sat down, waiting for them to finish their conversation.

"So, it's just like my case from Russia when I first came?" Natasha asked, looking at the other Agent.

Coulson nodded.

"Precisely. Except HYDRA doesn't turn children into assassins...what is the favor that you need?" He asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"Nat and I need you and your team to watch Lilith for a couple weeks at the least while we head to Romania for a mission with Maria." Clint explained.

"And the rest of your team can't watch her? Stark or Rogers? Banner? Pepper?"

"Well, the rest of the team has to go and deal with some problems in Israel, they'll be gone for a month. Besides, Pepper can't do it because she's busy with work and taking care of Jason, and Betty and Jane? They're mostly in the lab, and they don't want Lili to distract them."

Coulson sighed, about to respond when he felt some tugging on his pants; looking down, he saw Lili's big blue eyes looking up at him.

"Please Uncle Phil? I never see you, and when I do, it's for a day. Can I stay? You won't know i'm here?" She begged.

Coulson sighed once more.

"How can I say no to my favorite niece?"

Skye and Ward watched the exchange with interest, especially when Coulson picked up the little girl and brought her onto the plane.

"Who's the kid?" Grant asked, eyeing the blonde headed child wearily as she gave an innocent smile.

"Lilith Barton. Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff adopted her about a year ago. She turned five in January." He said, putting her on the couch beside Grant.

"Since when are we babysitters?" Agent May asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Since now. We're only watching her for a couple weeks...at least. You'll hardly know she's here."

"Do you really think it's wise for her to come on missions with us?"

"She'll be safe. She'll either be staying on the plane or in the van with Skye...and yes, Skye, you're officially out of the field unless we absolutely need you." Coulson explained, seeing the confused look on Skye's face, "I hardly see Lili enough as it is."

Agent May sighed and returned to the cockpit as Fitz and Simmons came in, their hearts nearly melting at the sight of the child.

"Awe, isn't she a cutie, huh Simmons?" Fitz said, watching as Lili hid behind Coulson.

"What's your name?" Jemma asked, looking at the small child.

"Lilith, these are Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, two of our best scientists. The one you saw a minute ago was Agent Melinda May. And Those two over there are Skye and Agent Grant Ward. They're also expecting a baby." He said, allowing for the little girl to release her grip from his waist and look at Skye and Ward curiously.

"Really? I'm getting a baby sister. What about you?" She asked Skye.

Skye smiled at the inquisitive little girl.

"We don't know yet, but we will soon."

Lili nodded her head as Fitz and Simmons offered to give her a tour, which she shyly accepted and skipped down the hall of the aircraft with them.

_That kid will go places when she's older..._

**A/N: Guest: Yes, I am eager for Skye to be pregnant, lol. I have a problem where there's almost always a pregnant character in my story! I can't really control it for some reason, it's just how my writing style works with me. XD**

**Let me know what y'all think! Please review :)**


	10. Late Nights

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Grant awoke hearing someone shuffling in the kitchen, the foot steps much too light to be Coulson's, and Agent May was on the stick, he could hear Fitz and Simmons sleeping in their respective bunks. Grant got up and went down into the kitchen to see Skye sitting at the island eating a tub of ice cream. The Agent softly smiled and walked over to her, placing his hands around her waist, placing his lips to her neck.

Startled, Skye stopped eating and turned to look at him.

"Jesus Grant!" She scolded, playfully shoving him as she picked up the metal spoon and continued eating.

"What are you doing up anyway?" He asked, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"Couldn't sleep, you?"

"I heard you down here. I might have a few things on my mind."

"Like what?" Skye asked, getting up and putting the ice cream away, turning her attention on Grant.

"About you. The baby. What if...what if I can't protect you two? What if i'm not a good father?" He asked, putting his head in his hands.

"Well, you're going to do your best and that's all that matters. You're going to be a great father, and we have a lot of people to help us."

Grant nodded.

"Boy or Girl? What do you want?" He asked, looking back up at her as she sat back down at the granite island.

"Doesn't matter as long as he or she is healthy. I have a feeling it's a girl though." She said, giving a soft smile at him.

"How do you know?"

"Mothers intuition? I don't know. It just...seems like it. You know we need to think of names, right?" She asked him, sighing.

"It's too early right now, but let's agree on this; you can come up with the first name, i'll come up with a middle name, deal?" Grant asked, shaking his head as she scrunched up her face, clearly in thought.

"It's a deal. I think the name should mean something. Like miracle, or hope. We're lucky the baby's fine."

Grant sighed as Skye started to get up and head back to her bunk.

_Yeah, so are you... _He thought.

Skye abruptly turned back to face him, almost as if she had heard his thought.

"Are you keeping things from me?" She asked, raising an eye brow at him.

"It's not like you're not keeping secrets!" He snapped, shocking her. Three in the morning was not the time to have this conversation, but she wasn't about to drop it.

"I keep secrets to protect others I care about. What's your excuse?" She retorted, approaching him as she rubbed her neck.

Grant sighed as she sat back down.

"Skye...you should be dead."

She looked taken aback, a mixture of hurt and anger in her brown eyes, never in all her twenty-one-years had she heard those words. Not even from Marco.

"Well, if that's what you think_"

"No! I didn't mean it that way. Skye, that knife could have easily severed your spine. It came pretty damn close too, i'm lucky we didn't cause any more damage when we pulled it out. The knife...it had already gotten lodged in part of your spine. You were gripping the handle, the knife was in up to the handle." Grant explained, getting up and taking Skye's hand, he lifted up the back of her shirt and placed her hand in the middle of her back. Pain shot through her back as she could feel the part of her spine that the blade had cut. Grant could tell it hurt when he saw her cringe and ripped her arm out of his grip.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Why didn't you tell me this after I woke up?" She asked, ignoring his statement.

"Coulson told the Doctor to leave that part out. We didn't want to worry you. If you didn't die, we were almost certain that you'd lose the baby and be paralyzed from the waist down. You're lucky you're even walking." He said, sitting back down and looking at her.

Grant didn't see anger, but a softer expression than she had ten minutes before.

"I'm...hurt that you didn't initially tell me. What if I woke up and I had been paralyzed?"

"Well, obviously we'd have told you then, but we didn't think you needed to know. We realized this when we saw you were able to move on your own with only a slight limp."

Skye sighed and put her head in her hands before looking up and pursing her lips before speaking.

"I'd have done the same. Sometimes we have to keep things secret to protect those we care about." She said, placing a gentle hand on top of Wards.

Skye's phone beeped, causing them to look at each other, confused. Who the hell would be awake texting her at three in the morning?

Skye took it out and looked at the message, her heart leaping into her throat.

_**If you don't join us, you know what we're capable of ~Marco.**_

_The hell is this? Some ABC family drama? I could have sworn I changed my number...or at least blocked his..._She thought, pinching the bridge of her nose as she typed up a reply.

_**No. Leave my family alone.**_

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review :)**


	11. Ideas

**A/N: Hey guys! So, before I start this chapter, i'd like to tell y'all that another fanfiction author, Sita Masters and I are writing a story together! So, it should be up hopefully by next week, so keep your eyes open for that! Enjoy! Nothing much really happens in this chapter, sorry if it isn't any good.**

Everyone was wide awake hours later, all except Lili, who was still passed out in Coulson's room.

"Want us to wake her?" Skye asked, ignoring the look that Grant sent her way.

"It'd be nice for the help. You two could use the practice anyway. I have no idea how her parents do it. She won't wake up for me."

"It's because you're too soft on her, sir. She needs discipline." Agent May said over the intercom.

_How the hell...? _Everyone thought, having no idea how she could hear them from the cockpit.

Skye rolled her eyes and pulled Grant by the arm up the stairs, Coulson following behind to his 'bunk' which was actually really a room with a king sized bed, where they saw Lili passed out, lying face down on her stomach.

"Why, do tell, is your bunk bigger than everyone elses?" Skye asked.

"Because I lead all of you. Therefore, I get the bigger room." He said, turning his attention back to the sleeping child.

"Come on kid, wake up." Grant said, gently shaking Lili.

"Five more minutes, papa." She moaned, obviously not remembering where she was in her sub conscious as she swatted his hand away.

Skye and Agent Coulson watched from the door way in amusement.

"Melinda's right. No offense, Coulson, but she does need discipline. Again, sir, no offense...but after the battle of New York, you've groan soft."

Coulson sighed.

"I know. I just appreciate things a lot more after the invasion. Let me know when you two finally wake her." Coulson explained.

Before the older man left, he took an airhorn from the inside of his coat and turned it on, letting the loud noise blast throughout the room.

No response.

_Damn she's a heavy sleeper. Unlike her parents..._He thought as he left, leaving the two with the small child.

"They're gonna make interesting parents." He said to himself, heading into the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

* * *

"You hurt his feelings."

Grant sighed and rolled his eyes, ignoring her comment.

He would apologize to Coulson later.

"Lilith, if you don't wake up I will fill a bucket with ice cold water and pour it on you." He threatened.

Now it was Skye's turn to roll her eyes.

"You don't make threats to a child! A teenager, maybe, but not a five-year-old. Let me try." She said, pulling Grant away from the bed as she sat on the edge.

"Lilith?" She asked, gently nudging the girl.

"Hm?" She responded, her eyes still tightly closed.

"If you wake up, i'll make you some pancakes for breakfast and let you use your bedazzle and let you decorate Grants sunglasses. However, if you don't, you won't get any pancakes or bedazzle anything." She bribed, nudging the girl to make sure she was listening.

Lilith's eyes snapped open and she immediately jumped out of the bed, grabbing both their hands and pulling them down the stairs.

Skye ignored Grants cold glare as they headed towards the kitchen.

"We're going to land in Russia in a little over an hour. Director Fury sent an undercover SHIELD agent to investigate the Red Room, and while he was there, he found Marco speaking with someone. It's un known who he was speaking with, but it was most likely an accomplice of HYDRA. After your...accident, Skye, Marco and a handful of the group...the guards that were still around anyway, left and went straight to Moscow. The problem? None of us can speak Russian and it's heavily guarded." He explained, looking at them carefully, as if he looked for a reaction.

FitzSimmons looked up.

"Well, what are we gonna do about that? We can't learn Russian in an hour." Fitz asked, looking up from what he was doing.

"Wait...Who do we know who has a mother that's from Russia?" Simmons asked, a plan already rolling around in her brain.

Everyone's heads snapped up, except Coulson, for he knew where this was going, and turned to look at Lilith, who sat next to Skye.

The five-year-old looked at them, confused.

"What?"

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review :)**


	12. Arguments

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've just been in a really down/angry mood the last few days and you could say I was clocked out of the fanfiction world for a couple days. I would have updated earlier today but there was...wait for it...a snake in my basement! It was a garter snake, but still! I started crying and shaking! My puppy just barked at it and pawed at it as if that would have been effective! Anyway, enjoy!**

Coulson looked at everyone, putting the palm of his hands on the island, like he always did when he was getting ready to talk or was in deep thought.

"No. There is no way that we're sending my niece, a child, into enemy territory. Over my dead body." Coulson said, picking up Lili and holding her close.

"Well sir, I hate to say this, but it might actually be a good idea. HYDRA is brutal, but they would never harm a child_" Fitz started, only for Simmons to cut him off, "and this way, we don't have to break any international laws," she finished the sentence for her partner.

"You two are forgetting that her parents are two assassins that could kill us in many different ways without even batting an eye lash?" Skye asked, for once acting her age and not like a seven-year-old, while Coulson placed Lili on the ground.

"I'm more concerned about Natasha. How would we explain that we sent Lilith into the lions den? I'd also rather not get an arrow in my eye socket from Agent Barton either." Grant explained, looking at the group.

However, no one noticed Lili sneak into the cockpit as Coulson said, "trust me. Tasha and Clint's anger will be more directed at me since i'm in charge of her." Turning just in time to find Lilith open the cockpit's door and close it behind her as she silently went inside.

"Coulson, it might be the only choice we have. Natasha doesn't HAVE to know. Neither does Clint." Simmons pointed out as Coulson sighed.

"Lilith has a big mouth. Natasha will find out whether we tell her not if we sent Lilith in. And if Lilith got hurt? Then what? How do you explain that?"

"That's why her job would be to spy. And once things start to get dangerous, that's when we go in and get her out." Skye said as Coulson took a sip of his coffee as Grant gave her a luck.

"No. Coulson, May, and I will head it. You're staying in the van with Fitz-Simmons."

Lili walked up behind Agent May, sitting in the seat next to the older woman. Agent May had no response or indication that she knew the child was there.

"Agent May?" Lili asked in a small voice, causing May to sigh.

_Ignore her and she'll go away. _She thought, briefly closing her eyes in annoyance before opening them once more. Lilith reached over, tugging gently on Melinda's sleeve.

"What?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"I need a buddy. Uncle Phil is fighting with them," she explained, nodding her head to the cockpit door.

Now the Agent was interested, forcing herself to ask;

"Why are they fighting?"

Lili shrugged.

"About a mission and me. I don't know, I got bored so I sneaked away." She explained, cocking her head and looking up at the woman.

"So you're sneaky?"

"Uh-huh. I learned from Mommy and Daddy."

Melinda nodded, trying to ignore the odd look the five-year-old sent her way.

"What?"

"You don't like me, do you? I understand if you don't, not even half of my pre-school class likes me much." She said, her bright blue eyes looking up at May with hurt.

Melinda sighed.

"No, Lili. I just don't think it's safe for a little girl to be on this plane during a time like this. And those kids at your pre-school? Kids can be mean, surely you've made some friends?"

Lilith nodded.

"A couple of friends. Emma, Haileigh, and Danny. And I understand about the whole danger and bad guys thing. But i'm a big girl! Mama and Papa say i'm very mature for my age, and per-per_" She started, trying to think of the word, her face scrunching up in thought.

"Perceptive?"

Lili perked up.

"Yeah, that! My Uncle Tony also taught me how to hack, and I made my Uncle Steve teach me how to play poker...Mommy and Daddy weren't very happy about that. They looked angry, and they almost hurt them badly."

Melinda was about to say something when someone knocked on the cockpit door.

"Lilith? You still in there?" Coulson asked, his voice muffled.

"Yes Uncle Phil. Just talkin' to Mel!" She exclaimed, causing Coulson to chuckle at the nickname.

"Don't ever call me Mel. It's either Melinda, May, or Agent May." She said coldly, looking back at the fair skinned child.

Lilith nodded as Coulson started talking once more.

"You need to get dressed. You're coming with us." He said, sighing.

Clearly he lost the fight with Fitz-Simmons.

Lilith clapped gleefully as Coulson opened the door, allowing for the child to skip out ahead of him.

_Hmm...she can hack. Maybe having that girl here will be useful afterall._

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Can you believe last nights episode? I feel like it was too early for her to get caught. I nearly cried the way that Grant looked at her and Coulson implied he was gonna want nothing to do with her if she didn't tell him the truth! We have to wait until November 5th for the next episode? What am I gonna do, watch re runs? Please review :)**


	13. Chips

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated the last few days, I've been busy with other fanfictions and such. A fair warning, I might not update a lot during November because of NaNoWrimo which is basically you have a month to write a novel. It's fun. Anywho, enjoy!**

The group sat in silence as Agent May drove through the small Russian town. To keep the façade of looking innocent, Lilith wore a dark purple, knee length dress, her long sleeves covered her hands, leaving only her finger tips visible, her long blonde hair pulled back into two braids. She scowled, arms crossed as she looked straight ahead.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Lilith. You have to look the part." Coulson said, looking at the girl in the back seat.

"But Uncle Phil, what was wrong with my jeans and sweatshirt?"

"Too suspicious. You're too young to understand now, but the sweatshirt has a SHIELD emblem on it. Would have been a dead give away." He explained, causing Lilith to sigh and look out the window, her eyes widening when she saw a man in a café window.

"Look!" She exclaimed, pointing at the man in the window behind the counter.

"No. We aren't getting food. We just had breakfast." May told her, looking at Lili in the rearview mirror.

"No! That guy in the window, the old man…he knew my Mama's Mommy and Daddy! According to Mommy, he knows everyone. Maybe he knows Marco." She piped up.

"I highly doubt it." May said.

Coulson glared at her.

"Stop the van." He ordered her, prompting her to listen as they both turned towards the others.

"You're actually taking what a five-year-old says into consideration?" Grant asked, raising an eye brow.

"Well, Lilith has a point. Imagine how many people stop at this café?"

"Who's going to go in with her?" Jemma asked.

Skye immediately perked up.

"I will!"

"No. Too dangerous." Grant said, looking at her with a stern gaze.

Skye rolled her eyes.

"Really? What's going to happen? He gives us some food?"

"She has a point." Fitz said.

Coulson sighed as he nodded towards the door, effectively ignoring everyone's protests.

* * *

Skye and Lili walked into the café, up to the old man behind the register, giving him warm smiles.

"Привет, как дела?" **(Hello, how are you?) **The man asked, returning a smile.

"Я здорово! Моя мама сказала, что ты знал всех в Москве." **(I'm great! My Mama said you knew everyone in Moscow.) **She answered, looking at him inquisitively.

"Твоя мать была бы правильной. Кто ваша мать?" **(Your mother would be correct. Who is your mother?) **

"Наташа Романова-Бартон. Она выросла здесь." **(Natasha Romanoff Barton. She grew up here.)**

"Natasha Romanoff," He started, his eyes widening in recognition.

"Natalia Romanova, Да, она была милой девушкой. После школы, прежде чем она пропала без вести после того, как ее семья не пострадал в результате пожара, она и ее сестра будет зайти." **(Natalia Romanova. Yes, she was a sweet girl. Before her family was…hurt in that fire and she went missing, she and her sister would come by after school.) **He explained somberly, looking at her with sad eyes.

"Ну, она в Нью-Йорке. Я получаю младшая сестра. Но Скай и Я пришел не для этого. Мы ищем плохой парень по имени Марко. Вы видели людей по имени Марко, ранее сегодня?" **(Well, she's in New York now. I'm getting a baby sister in the summer. But Skye and I aren't here to talk about that. We're looking for a man named Marco. Did someone named Marco come by?) **

"У Вас есть фотографии?" **(Do you have a picture?)**

Lilith nodded, allowing for Skye to take a picture of Marco out of her back pocket and hand it to him.

"Where'd you get a picture?" She asked, watching as the old man examined it.

"Social Networking. I also hacked into court and police databases and got it." She replied, giving a careless shrug of her shoulders.

"У меня, на самом деле. Такой вежливый молодой человек. Он был с двумя старшими мужчинами и тремя младшими мужчиной и женщиной. Они остановились на некоторый завтрак а затем отправился в воздушный порт пешком. Сказал что-то о поездке в концентрационный лагерь Бухенвальд. Он был заброшен после войны." **(I have seen him actually. Such a polite young man. He was with two older men and three younger with a woman. The group stopped in for some breakfast and continued on foot, south towards the airport. Something about going to Buchenwald Concentration Camp. It was abandoned in Germany after the War.) **

Lilith nodded as he handed her a peace of paper so she could write the translation of what was said for Skye and the others, being paranoid for a child. She turned back to the man and gave a brief thank you.

* * *

Once they got back into the van, she passed the sheet of paper to Coulson and May.

"That's in Weimar, Germany. Why did they switch plans to head there?" Simmons asked, looking at Fitz, confused.

"He must have known that we knew where he was. But what we don't know is where exactly Buchenwald is. It's in Weimar, but where?" Skye asked, shrugging.

"He's smart. One step ahead."

Lili suddenly had an idea and reached into Skye's jacket pocket, taking out her phone and ever so carefully taking it apart. The group didn't know what she had done until she took a small black object out of it and carefully reassembled it.

She was a smart little girl, there was no doubt about that as she held the object up.

Skye suddenly knew what it was, remembering how before she had been stabbed by one of Marco's guards, they had jumped out of the window, causing her to drop her phone in the building.

"When I dropped my phone…he put a chip in it so that he would know where we were heading and how to avoid us!" She exclaimed after Lili dropped it on the ground, allowing for Grant to step on it. Effectively crushing it.

Coulson smiled at his niece before turning back to them.

"Well, now we're one step ahead of them."

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review **


	14. Bonding

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! From now on, I will try to update at least once a week, every Wednesday or Thursday, depending on how busy I am! Enjoy!**

"What an ass! He seriously had to bug my phone!?" Skye exclaimed, sitting down on the couch, frustrated.

"Don't worry, Skye. Just be thankful that Lilith knew what was going on," Grant said, sitting down beside his girlfriend, sighing before continuing, "what I want to know is how she can speak fluent Russian even though she's adopted?"

"Mama and Papa speak in Russian sometimes. After awhile, I caught on and my Uncle Tony bought me a Russian translator thingy. So, I had to learn from that and my Mama. I'm a fast learner." The girl piped up, sitting next to Skye, wearing a white t-shirt and camouflage cargo pants, happy she was spared from wearing the dress for another day.

"Have you guys started thinking of names?" Coulson asked, changing the subject setting down a cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table for Lili, who took it in her small hands eagerly.

"Coulson, she's only three months pregnant." Grant said, gesturing to Skye with a nod of his head.

Coulson approached them, putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Never too early to start thinking. Although, can I suggest that if it's a girl, that she's named Portia? Or maybe even Lola or something?"

The two of them sighed, Skye pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"We are not naming the baby after a car." She said, getting up and starting to head in the direction of the lab; promptly turning around when Leo called up the stairs,

"Name it Leo!"

Skye rolled her eyes and turned in the opposite direction, straight to her bunk and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

The twenty-one-year-old awoke alone in the early morning hours, surprised that Grant had never even been in bed like he usually was when she woke up.

Groaning, she forced herself out of bed and walked silently into the main lounge, where she saw Grant and Lilith passed out on the couch, Lilith's SpongeBob blanket wrapped around them, Mulan played on the TV.

_That's cute…I am so putting this on Facebook and Instagram. _She thought, taking out her phone and snapping a quick picture.

Unfortunately, the flash woke Grant up.

"Seriously, Skye?" He asked groggily, glaring at her as he picked up the remote to turn the TV off.

"Yes, seriously. How do you explain this?" She asked, motioning to Lili asleep on his lap.

"She couldn't sleep. She woke up alone and I guess Coulson wasn't there. I was over in the kitchen and well…"

_**Flashback**_

_**Grant sat at the kitchen island on his lap top, trying to finish his email to Agent Hill on the recent mission to HYDRA, seeing as she was on the espionage mission with Natasha and Clint, he was careful to leave out the part about Lili playing 'bait' so to speak, and she wanted to be kept up to date with details.**_

_**Grant stopped typing when he heard footsteps coming from the steps.**_

"_**Uncle Phil? Where are you?" The small voice called, loud enough for Grant to hear, but soft enough not to wake the others.**_

"_**Uncle Phil?" She called again, her voice cracking, a clear indicator she was starting to cry as she came into the kitchen. Her blonde hair tussled, dark rings under her bright blue eyes.**_

_**Grant got up, feeling sympathetic to the child and approached her, kneeling down to her height.**_

"_**Hey, Lilith, what's wrong?" He asked gently, looking at her SpongeBob blanket wrapped around her head and shoulders, making her look like a scared bunny rabbit.**_

"_**I had a nightmare and I-I couldn't f-find Uncle Phil."**_

"_**Was he not there when you woke up?" He asked, wiping the tears from her cheeks.**_

_**Lilith nodded.**_

"_**Well, he's in his office. He's very busy right now, but how about I keep you company?"**_

_**Lili perked up, the sadness and distress almost immediately gone when he said that.**_

_**Grant gave a soft smile and picked her up, bringing her to the main lounge and sitting on the couch, putting Mulan on the TV until they both eventually dozed off.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Grant carefully moved Lili off of his lap and onto the leather couch.

"So, you've been down here…watching Disney movies?"

Grant nodded.

"Yep. Figured I could use the practice since we're going to have a baby of our own in about six months. We'll need all the practice and help we can get." He explained, turning around and picking up the five-year-old, whose arms instinctively wrapped around his neck while Skye got her blanket as they brought her up to Coulson's room.

_Is Coulson seriously still in his office? _Grant thought as he and Skye tucked Lili into the bed, making sure she was comfortable before turning to exchange a look with each other.

"Should we stay with her until Coulson comes up?" Skye whispered.

Grant shrugged before nodding a few minutes later. After witnessing the child have an anxiety attack at waking up alone after a nightmare, his paternal instinct told him it wouldn't be right to leave her all by herself.

The bed was big enough for the two of them to sit next to the girl and each put an arm around her comfortably.

The two adults sat with Lilith for the remainder of the night, drifting off to sleep a few times before finally succumbing to unconsciousness.

* * *

Coulson came back up to his room at nearly four o' clock in the morning, intent on finally getting some sleep after being on the phone with Agent Hill, and then getting a call from Director Fury a short time later, and found Grant, Skye, and Lilith curled up together, snoring softly.

_So, this is what happens when I leave my bedroom…_He thought, sighing as he quietly made his way over to the closet and grabbed some blankets and a couple of pillows off the top rack, making his own little make shift bed on the ground, giving enough space so that he wouldn't be stepped on if they woke up before him.

Had this been any other day and not four in the morning, he'd have woken Skye and Grant up, and kicked them out as nicely as possible for being in his private room, but he let it slide just this once. The older Agent saw the team as his family, and his only one…besides the Avengers, that he had.

Quietly, he put the white comforter over the two adults, who showed no sign of waking up as he did so, making sure they were comfortable.

Coulson smiled softly to himself.

_So, this is what family is like…why have kids when I've got my team and the Avengers? They're more than a handful. _He thought to himself, before he too drifted in a peaceful sleep..

**A/N: Sorry if it wasn't any good you guys! Please review :) I'd love to hear what y'all think of this kinda fluffy, idk if that's the word, chapter lol**


	15. Getting Ready

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Skye and Grant awoke with a start, stiff from sleeping in the fetal position for most of the night.

The two of them exchanged a confused look upon seeing Coulson passed out at the foot of the bed on the ground, snoring softly.

"Did we kick AC out of his own bed?" Skye asked, looking at Grant as he shrugged and lay back down in the bed, pulling the white comforter back over his head.

Skye was about to nudge him when a voice startled her from doing so.

"Let him sleep for another hour or two. And yes, you did kick me out." Coulson said, getting up and reaching over Skye to pick up a half asleep Lili, who moaned in protest.

Skye sighed and threw the comforter off of her and hopped out of bed, quickly putting on a sweater as she left the room and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Throughout the morning, Skye and Jemma worked to get Lili ready, as they were both girls, trying to efficiently get the child dressed once they had woken up…jumped on…Grant and kicked him out of the room, forcing him to go get ready himself.

"Lili, can you please get dressed for us?" Skye asked, holding out the white capris and the purple shirt to her, causing Lili to cross her arms and shake her head, her knotted hair whipping around her face as she did so.

"Why won't you get dressed? You get dressed for your parents and Uncle Phil; why not me and Jemma?" She asked gently, brown eyes looking into the child's bright blue ones.

Lili said nothing except letting out a huff and sitting down on the ground, attempting to self-consciously cover hair bare, pre-pubescent chest.

_She's five…she shouldn't even be self-conscious at this age! _Skye thought, sighing once more, losing the last ounce of her patience.

Jemma put a gentle hand on Skye's shoulder and gently helped her up off the ground, taking the purple shirt out of the other woman's hands as she knelt down to the child's height.

"Lili, you don't have to feel self-conscious about yourself, love, we're all girls here. Now, what is the real reason you won't get dressed?" Jemma asked gently,

"It's too girly!" Lilith exclaimed, pointing at the sparkly, pink flower on the front of the shirt.

"Then why did you pack it?"

She shrugged.

"My Aunt Pepper bought it and I didn't wanna hurt her feelings. So, I make her happy by wearing it from time to time."

"Lili, I'm sure your Auntie Pepper wouldn't be hurt if you told her that it wasn't your…how do American's say it? Your style? You are obviously a tom boy and like more…boyish colors, such as camo, am I correct?" The bio-chemist asked.

"Uh-huh. I like blue, red, green, black, and white."

"Well, if you get dressed for me and Skye…you and be in the lab with Fitz and I and we will bring you shopping before you have to go back to your parents. What do you say?"

Lilith thought for a moment, scrunching up her face as she always did when she was thinking.

"No."

Jemma pursed her lips in annoyance, also beginning to lose her patience, until she got an idea.

Skye smirked at Jemma, obviously having the same idea.

"Well, if you don't get dressed we'll have to bring in _the cavalry_"

Lili looked confused as the two left, their foot steps fading for what seemed like eternity until she heard them once more, and the bedroom door opened to reveal Melinda.

"Why won't you get dressed Lilith? You have to if you want to help us."

* * *

Skye and Jemma waited outside the bedroom door, hearing Melinda's calm voice before it eventually turned into a shouting match and muffled screams from Lili, and what sounded like a scuffle as a lamp was knocked off the bedside table.

The door opened not five minutes later, allowing for Skye and Simmons to burst into hysterical laughter as Lili came stomping out of the room, scowling, wearing her purple shirt and white capris, her blonde hair pulled into pink tails.

"What-what did you do?" Skye asked, trying to catch her breath as she clutched her side, which hurt from laughing so hard.

"Well, I tried to compromise with her. Then we started to yell and she tried to run. I had to hold her down and cover her mouth and dressed her by force, which I actually managed to do without hurting her." May said, shrugging as the three of them went down the spiral stair case and May returned to the stick to continue flying them to Germany.

This was going to be a long mission.

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review **


	16. Uphill & Downhill

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, hope y'all like it!**

The group stopped in the town of Weimar, Germany, more than two and a half miles from the concentration camp.

Lilith anxiously turned to Coulson, blue eyes growing big.

"Can't you come with me?" She asked, tugging on the sleeve of his jacket, blue eyes wide with fear and anxiety.

Coulson sighed.

"I'm afraid not, Lili-Pad. You'll do just fine. Be yourself. Stay calm and give a fake alias if you have to. Understand?" He asked, tilting her chin up with his hand as she nodded, sniffling as she did so.

"Good luck." Fitz said, holding two thumbs up as Coulson kissed her on the forehead before gently ushering her out of the van.

Slowly, she disappeared into the distance, not eager to get to the camp that she knew very little about.

The mission was simple.

Lilith would pretend to be a lost child of a made up SHIELD Agent and Marco would keep her hostage, trying to get useful information about SHIELD and the teams whereabouts, while she'd, unbeknownst to him, spy with a comm. Link in her ear.

The streets of Weimar were deserted as her small feet tentatively padded through the town, only the occasional passerby would give her a strange look, wondering why a child was left unattended.

* * *

Buchenwald was a fairly large concentration camp located about a half an hour outside Weimar by foot, and as she grew closer, the team whispering reassurance to her via the comm link, her heart skipped a beat.

"_Lili, we don't want to scare you, but if things seem…off, we'll come and get you. We are off to the west, concealed by the trees about a mile away, but these men have guns, but I am eighty percent certain they won't shoot."_ May said, her voice deadly calm.

"What about the other twenty percent!?" Lili whispered urgently, hearing the others sigh at Agent May's oh so positive attitude.

"We won't worry about that now, and trust us, we will not let them hurt you." Grant said, not receiving a response as the guards saw the girl and started shouting at her in German.

The five-year-old almost immediately burst into tears, fake-ish ones, as she ran up to the guards, shocking them as she hugged the younger one around the waist.

"Please! You have to help me! There are people chasing me and I lost my Mama!" She shouted hysterically, one of the guards, a brunette who appeared to be only a teenager, seemed to soften up a bit.

"Calm down, child. We'll find your Mum." The younger guard said, starting to kneel down to her height when the older guard with red hair, that appeared to be in his mid thirties, pulled him roughly up right.

"Stop crying and come with us!" He barked, grabbing her by her bicep as they lead her into the compound, feet crunching into the gravel as they walked along, briskly walking into another building as a few of the other guards looked on, curious.

The halls were dark enough that she had to squint to get her bearings and adjust to the sudden light change, it smelled old and retched; the floor appearing to be molding, looking as though it were made of tree bark.

Along with the floors, there were over two dozen, perhaps more, pairs of bunk beds that looked as though they haven't been slept in for decades.

The guard punched in a code to a metal door at the end of the barracks, and the door slid open with ease and revealed a room with nothing but a sink and a cold metal table, which appeared to be used for surgery or experiments of some kind.

"Stay here. Try to escape and we won't hesitate to shoot," he said, turning to the younger guard, "watch her," he ordered and briskly left the room.

"What's your name?" Lili asked him, shocking the teenage guard.

"Uh…I'm…uhm…Thomas, miss." He stuttered, giving a slight bow of his head.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen." Thomas answered, looking out the small window to his left.

"Wow. You're really young to be a soldier or work with the bad guys. Cute too." She said, giggling at Thomas' flushed cheeks and her uncle and the rest of the team choking back laughter.

"_You're going to give your parents a run for their money." _Skye commented, only for Lili to ignore her.

"Well, I_" Thomas started, only to be cut off by yelling and footsteps stopping outside of the door, making them both tense up.

"A child!? You brought a child into the damn compound!?" Marco yelled, sounding Furious.

"She might have information about SHIELD, sir."

Marco sighed.

"Fine, Shawn! I'll let this slide, but fuck up anymore and I will not hesitate to kill you!" Marco snapped, opening the door and entering the room with Shawn, the same red haired guard from earlier, and roughly picked up Lili, setting her down onto the table.

"What's your name?" Marco ordered, glaring down at her.

"Rose. But I go by Rosie." She lied, giving her middle name, trying not to stutter in fear.

"Well, why are you hear? I don't have all day!"

"I was at the park with my Mama, she works with the government peoples, you know. Then these bad people came with guns and came after us. I ran ahead and I lost her." She replied, giving the answer that she had rehearsed with the rest of the team.

Marco nodded and took a syringe out of his baggy pockets and sticking it in her arm, drawing blood.

"What are you doing?" She asked tentatively, watching as Shawn took the syringe and left.

"Gotta take a blood sample. Wouldn't want a sick child around my men, now would we?"

She shrugged as he took a picture out of his back pocket.

"Does your Mum work with SHIELD?" He asked as he unfolded the picture.

"What the heck is SHIELD?" She asked, smiling innocently at him as he sighed.

"Have you seen this woman? Her name is Skye."

The child pretended to examine the photo before looking up at Marco, silently wondering how he got the picture.

"_Ew. This creep has been stalking me on Facebook and crap?" _

There was the answer.

"No," she lied, "why do you wanna know?" She added a moment later, acting oblivious.

"Well, I used to care about her very much, but she hurt me. All I want is to make things right and make her mine again."

Skye gagged over the comm. Link.

"_Uhm…ew! No thank you!" _

Lilith resisted the urge to roll her eyes, while Skye scoffed once more over the comm. Muttering something along the lines of 'liar' under her breath.

"Welp, I haven't seen her. All I want is my Mama." She lied again, her blue eyes boring into his green ones as he brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Rosie, did your parents ever teach you that lying is bad and that liars go to bad places?"

Lilith nodded.

"But I'm not lying."

Marco grabbed the metal table, resisting the urge to slap the child and opened his mouth to speak some more when Shawn came and asked to speak to him in the hall.

"This better be good!" He snapped, closing the door behind him as he disappeared into the hall.

"_You're doing great, Lili. Just keep calm and keep doing what you're doin'" _Simmons said as Lilith strained to hear what was being said in the hall.

"How long have I been here?" She asked, meaning for one of the team to answer.

"About an hour or two." Thomas answered, giving a soft smile.

She blinked rapidly, surprised at how much time had actually passed.

Lilith jumped as the door banged open, revealing an angry looking Marco.

"Well, you're a little liar, huh, Lilith Rose Barton?"

Crap.

Cover blown.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about." She said, her heart leaping into her throat.

"The blood test showed more than just your health records! You're Lilith Rose Barton and you lived in an orphanage until last year, when the orphanage burned down. You live with the Avengers and your parents are two Agents that work for SHIELD. I want to know the truth. No more lies!"

Lilith scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Wrong move.

The young man grabbed her by her arms and roughly shook her.

"Tell me you little brat! Where is Skye!? What the hell do you know!?"

"You're mean. No wonder why Skye left you." She said, earning a stifled laugh from Thomas, who received a look from Marco, which said, 'you're next' as he forced Lili to lie down on the table, tying the belts around her so she couldn't move.

Shawn held her down while Marco reached towards her head, ripping the comm. Link out of her ear and smashing it in his hand and throwing it to the ground as he took out another syringe filled with a clear liquid, jamming it not so gently into her arm.

Lilith's whole body slowly went numb, her vision growing blurry, briefly making eye contact with Thomas, who looked at her sympathetically, and everything went black..

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review **


End file.
